


Seducing Mr. Perfect

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Daniel Henney - Fandom, Hollywood U: Rising Star, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel), The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Mr. Robin, Robin Heiden - Freeform, Seducing Mr. Perfect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Alex has a new favorite movie (as do I)Who knew Seducing Mr. Perfect and Daniel Henney were such gifts to the world. I just recently discovered these treasures.
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Alex Spencer, Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Red Carpet Diaries), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Seducing Mr. Perfect

**[[RCD Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[HWU Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

\-----------------------

Alex’s eyes were transfixed to her laptop screen as she sat in bed watching _Seducing Mr. Perfect_. She didn’t hear or see Thomas come home from work nor try to get her attention. **  
**

Thomas stood next to the bed for a moment, watching her. She was completely enthralled by the story and this wasn’t the first time he’d heard her watching the same movie this week.

Thomas’s movement from crawling into the bed startled her, causing her to close the laptop quickly, her cheeks blushing. “Oh, hi there.”

“Hello, beautiful,” Thomas kissed her softly but with determination. He held her face with one hand as his other hand opened her computer back up while she was distracted.

“Should I be jealous?” Thomas asked noting the shirtless man that popped up. 

Alex sighed contently seeing a photograph of Henney’s face paused on the screen. That smirk. Those eyes. That chest.

“You don’t have to answer.” Thomas’s lips brushed against her neck before pressing down on the spot he knew was her most sensitive causing her eyes to close and her body to shiver beneath his touch. “You may have been looking at him, but you’re still in _my_ bed.”

“You’re not mad?” Alex guided his mouth off her neck so she could see him. “I can’t say I would be this calm had the situations been reversed.” 

“Should I not be?” Thomas held her gaze. 

Alex’s eyes wandered Thomas’s body, realizing only now that he was wearing nothing but underwear. She shook her head as she bit her lip. 

“My love’s not fragile,” Thomas smirked at the growing need in her eyes. He knew he had nothing to worry about. “If anything I’m less worried about him, and more worried about Liam.”

“Liam?” Alex questioned.

“Last we were in Cordonia filming The Last Duchess, King Liam was out of the country. You didn’t get to meet him. May I?” Thomas questioned reaching for Alex’s laptop. He quickly pulled up a photo of the King. “As you can see, Liam bears more than a passing resemblance.”

“That’s uncanny,” Alex marveled, her eyes widening as she stared at a photo of King Liam that could easily have been Daniel Henney. She felt a warmth growing in her cheeks again. 

“I take no stock in the doppelgänger mythology, however, it is impossible to ignore this pair,” Thomas explained. “Will his presence at our wedding be too much of a distraction?”

“I’m not sure how to respond to that.” Alex shook her head forcing herself to look away from the image. “The King of Cordonia who looks like Daniel Henney is coming to our wedding and this is the first I’m hearing about it?! I don’t see how a King himself is not going to draw attention, and then one that looks like Henney…”

“Is that a yes? I can uninvite him,” Thomas began. “It would save a whole table at the reception since he seems incapable of traveling anywhere without his merry band of misfit friends. I particularly would not miss Mr. Walker and his assumption that he knows more about Scotch than anyone. I mean really! And the way he’s always complaining.”

“Sounds a bit like you,” Alex teased. Her fingers caressing the stubble on his cheek. “If I’m being honest, I’m not sure I’ll notice anyone besides you on our wedding day. I am counting the minutes til I am yours, forever. I want you, Thomas, only you.” 

“Even if a look-alike to Mr. Perfect is sitting in the front row?” Thomas raised an eyebrow. 

Alex threw him a curious glance. 

“I’ve seen the movie, Alex,” Thomas acknowledged. “Lest we forget, I am a connoisseur of cinema. While less than _perfect_ , the film is passable, which is far more than I can say for most romance films. I even referenced it in a few lectures before when I was a professor as a film to study when attempting to create a romance or build dynamic chemistry.”

“I’m sorry. I don’t understand the ‘less than perfect’ part. Those words seem to be incorrectly placed together,” Alex blinked repeatedly, refusing to accept them, even if that was higher praise from Thomas than most films ever received.

“Do you have any idea how cute you really are?” Thomas offered, his lips curling into a devilish smirk.

“Perhaps you should remind me.” Alex’s finger traced down his taut chest. 

“I shall do more than that, my love.” Thomas’s hands glided over her caressing, squeezing and rubbing as he spoke. “I intend to remind you who you belong to. After all, does Mr. Perfect know your body the way I do? Does he know how to make you moan and cry? Shiver and Squirm? Beg and scream in pleasure? I am not concerned about Daniel Henney or King Liam. When I’m done with you and I’ve had you begging for more and writhing in pleasure from my every touch over and over again, you won’t remember who they are. I will be all that you remember. You’re mine, Alex.”

“Pretty big talk,” Alex teased, her body already tingling from the commanding power behind his words and the way his touches reflected every word he said. 

“You’re more beautiful than any woman I’ve ever met in my life,” Thomas kissed her tenderly. He closed the laptop and moved it to their end table. He opened the top drawer and took out a blindfold. “Sensory deprivation. Now every touch will be amplified and unpredictable.”

Alex nodded as Thomas wrapped it around her eyes. She hated not seeing him, but the experience was always more than worth it. Plus, it made seeing him at the end even more explosive. 

“Love is a game of power, a manipulation of emotions. Are you ready?” Thomas questioned as he began undressing his fianceé without waiting for her response. 

“You want to kiss me now, don’t you?” Alex breathed grinning with adoration. 

“You’ll just have to wait and see… well, feel,” Thomas taunted as his lips pressed against her collarbone, teeth grazing across her skin. The shift in her breathing and soft moans escaping her lips were all he needed. He would happily seduce her tonight and every night to keep her happy. She was his future wife, his entire world, and his personal Miss (soon to be Mrs.) Perfect.


End file.
